Route X: An Oranian's Tale
by DJOkamical
Summary: Follow the adventures of Kot the Dedenne and her brothers as they cross plains and mountains, trek temples, and explore caverns on their vital mission!
1. Prologue

**An Introduction**

Prologue

Route X, a lone, plain path that winds through the fields and up to the mountains. At a glance, it would have appeared to be peaceful and serene. The wind blew over the tall grasses, and shook the leaves of the lone Oran tree. In the distance, a calm, still lake reflected the cloudy skies, and beckoned the thirsty to drink from its cool waters.

In the distance was the gray-stone mountains of the Kalos region, covered in snow as usual. From this mountain flowed the cool crystal waters that made the lake. Upon the mountain was a lone temple, where ghost pokemon thrived and the dead were layed to rest. Very few pokemon ever had to be burried though, as burials were only performed on honorable pokemon, and very few pokemon were "honorable".

Route X was seperated into 5 major parts. The Oran's Grove was the grasslands, which housed the Zigzagoons, Dedenne, Fletching, and just recently, Eevees. Shroomas Lake, named for its glowing shroom cave, housed Dewotts, Magikarp, Buizel, and Tynamo. The mountains were home to a variety of ice pokemon, but you would usually only see Glaceon and Bergmite.

Haunting the temple were Gengar, Duskull, and Chandelure. These pokemon usually stuck to themselves, enjoying the relaxing silence rather than the screams of guests. The final area of Route X was the Shroomas Labrynth, home to many, many pokemon. This was the "big city" of this thriving community, and many pokemon dreamed of living there.

Each region had an important roll to play in the perfecting of the Route X community. Oran's Grove in particular had one of the most important rolls. Just about every pokemon loved Oran berries, as their taste appealed to anything with a tongue. This meant if the Oran Grove community could collect and send out enough Oran Berries to the other regions, they could keep the hunters from going on their hunts.

The pokemon of this route tried to stay as civil and caring as possible, you see. Smaller pokemon had little to no fear of the bigger pokemon, because as long as they didn't fight, and as long as their job was completed, there would be no reason for the two to enter combat, or worse, commit murder. Carnivores had their berries to munch on instead of mice and birds to chew, and mice and birds had their berries as well.

There was only one legal way a carnivore could make a snack out of someone in the community, and that was through a civil, organized pokemon battle. Even then, the loser had to consent to being eaten, and they never did. Nor will they do it in this story, so don't you start making assumptions.

It was simply a tradition that there was an option to be eaten after the battle. If the loser felt he or she was too ashamed to return to family, especially if the defeat was brutal, they could instead have their life ended in a way that was considered noble and humble. Though, many in the community instead thought it to be cowardice and suicide.

Now that we've introduced the setting in a suitable manner, we can introduce to you the main character of this little tale. We'll be following a female Dedenne by the name of Kot, or as her friends called her, Kottie. Her name was short for "Cotton", which was her family's "Great Obsession". It was thanks to her family line that soft cotton made it to the route, making nights amazing with a comfy pillow to lay on.

Though this gift to the community had kept her family from aiding in the Oran farming roll, like all gifts, they are soon forgotten. This year, the duty of transporting the Oran Berries went to Kot, and her four brothers. This task was the most vital when it came to Oran Grove's roll, as if the berries didn't get there, they weren't worth much at all.

Just delivering the berries a day late to a region could end the lives of many pokemon, and now that burden was on their paws.

This task wasn't to be started for another week, but for them the journey had already begun. They had to begin their survival training, that way they could atleast prepare what to expect for the road ahead. There were many challenges, and it was highly likely they'd have to face every single one of them.

During the training course, they went over seeking shelter from the rain out in the wilderness, how to see where they were heading, and most importantly, how to escape predators and fend off bandits. Kot was fairly good throughout all these courses, except direction notification. Luckily, her brothers were there to help her out.

Four of the five passed the course with flying colors. All except one, the youngest of the brothers. During the predator survival course, each of the 5 Dedenne were fast enough to evade the Eevee's bite attack except for Beren. He was young, cute, and chubby, three things that usually don't help you when it comes to not getting eaten.

After spitting out the poor thing time and time again, Eevee had decided that Beren was to be protected by Kot , as the other 3 would be busy carrying the berries. Kot had no objections, as she loved her little brother dearly, and this allowed her to spend even more time with him. It worried her, however, that Beren could not fend for himself. Should a predator arise, it would be her duty to get him out of the fray. A duty that, if failed, could result in the loss of her dearest friend.

Beren, however, was not shaken. He simply chirpped happily about how excited he was, and made light comments about how bad the Eevee's breath was. We all reminded him that in the wild, you don't get spat out like you do in the training course. The idea of death wasn't understandable to him, however, he was too young, and he felt he was invincible.

A week had gone by, and it was now time to load the berry cart, and set way to the first destination, Shroomas Lake. A peaceful walk there was only to take a bit more than half a day, considering they had a load to pull. Excited, the group pulled off, marking the start of their new adventure~.


	2. Chapter 1

**A Long Path Ahead**

Chapter 1

Now, it would be ridiculous to imagine that the task of delivering enough berries to feed four other communities could possibly be done by five Dedennes and three small carts. They did indeed have carts full of berries, exactly four to a cart, but these weren't to eat. These were blessed golden Oran berries, and when planted, they could sprout almost instantly. These magical trees would die within months, however.

In total, the group had twelve berries, and they only needed four to ensure all towns were fed.

The path to the lake was long, but very relaxing. The towering grass shaded Kot and her brothers, and the cool breeze brought a wondrous whisper across the plains. Kot loved hiking and exploration, as it gave her inspiration for the stories she would weave back at home. She was a fantastic story-teller, and each new adventure she went on made her better and better with her talent.

On the way, many a curious Zigzagoon kept close watch to the shiny golden berries. Though they had no intent on eating them, for they knew of the berries importance, they would have loved to atleast touch them. Despite this, the group had no troubles with the curious on-lookers. They kept electricity flowing through their tails, warning anyone that was feeling peckish to stay far, far away.

While they had no problem in scaring away the Zigzagoons, the Linoone posed to be much more of a threat. Though they didn't have this problem often in Route X, Linoone naturally took liking to the taste of Dedenne, and other small pokemon. It was clear that each Linoone they encountered was well fed, and some even shared a smile with the group, but the threat was still there.

While they were transporting these berries, they couldn't let their guard down. At any moment, a smiling Linoone could pounce and rip them to pieces. Their fears of this weren't eased by the fact these fully grown Linoone had no fear of their sparky little tails. Though the group was bothered that the Linoone were watching them, they weren't about to throw down a bunch of thunder to scare them off.

That'd be rude, and they were anything but rude. Honestly, as time went on, it seemed that the Linoone were actually watching out for the group, rather than stalking them. This wasn't uncommon, as not only were they from the same community, but they also shared the same motives. If Kot remmembered correctly, she could have sworn it was the Zigzagoons that transported the berries last year, so it's likely some of these Linoones were of that group.

Finally, they came to a nice big rock, the perfect resting point. Kot, after ensuring her brothers were watching Beren, climbed up the rock to pick some of the seeds out of a nearby flower.

Even at the rest point, the Linoone trio, one had left, remained quiet. Kot, being the nice mouse she was, offered them some of the seeds she collected.

Naturally, they politely declined. Those sharp teeth were for berries and meat, not for annoying seeds. After the group was well fed, the Linoone trio decided it was time they'd be off. It was clear, though they were silent, that they had wished them good-luck for their journey ahead, which made Kot feel very warm and fuzzy inside. It was always nice having someone thinking about you, or taking the time to wish you good luck.

Just an hour away from the lake, and clouds were beginning to roll in. Though the group hated the rain, except for Beren, it DID increase their attack power. Water was great at conducting electricity, and smarter foes would avoid them completely.

The group quickly plucked some leaves for themselves, and made the decission to cover the berries as well. With a nice dull green covering those bright golden snacks, other pokemon would be much less likely to attempt thievery. It was a nice drizzle, which meant that they'd still be able to see their way to the lake. The only problem they had was the mud.

The mud made walking extremely difficult. It became a hassle pulling their little paws out of the think brown goop of the earth. It made them jealous, seeing how bigger pokemon like Eevee and Linoone could just prance about in the rain with ease, as they were down there falling face flat into their paw prints.

Finally, the rain got to be too much. They were pretty much invisible due to the mud coating their bodies, and this wasn't a good thing. One step is all it would take for a bigger pokemon to squish the berries, and if that step was heavy enough, it could squish them as well. Needless to say, the group would rather have not become one with the earth, so they took shelter at the next rock they saw.

The rain soon became cold and heavy, and if they didn't hurry to warm shelter, they were going to get sick. The lake was about ten minutes away, and by now every able pokemon was now in their comfy home, staying dry and out of this hellish storm. This meant they could now continue their slow trudge without the worry of becoming a floor mat.

The walk was long, cold, and it drove the group absolutely nuts. They huddled together for warmth, which didn't help much considering they were all pretty wet. It took about five minutes longer than expected, but they had finally made it to the lake's shore. The sand was littered with cracked scalchop shells, and there were some fairly recent paw prints in the sand.

Eager to find directions, the group followed the prints untill they came up to the owner, who was practicing his combat techniques with the scalchops. It was a Dewott, but clearly not the one of legend that lived in Shroomas Cave.

As they approached, the Dewott stopped what he was doing completely. He was polite, and very caring to the group as they explained about how they had absolutely no idea where they were or what they were to do. He beckoned for the five to follow him back into the tall grass, towards a large, carved rock.

Once they had arrived, he squeazed his way into a small crevice with a welcoming sign carved into it. Upon entering, the group was greeted with warmth without end. A roaring fire sat in the middle of what appeared to be an inn for tinier pokemon. Dewott, however. Was no tiny pokemon, and as soon as he entered, he was already out, back to his training, and away from the fearful bunch of rats and other small rodents.

The group ordered their rooms, which was payed for in full by the Oran Grove, and made way for their beds. There, they slept soundly, curling their little tails and twitching their whiskers, dreaming of what exciting adventures were to come.


	3. Chapter 2

**A Wonderful Day**

Chapter 2

Well rested, the Kot was ready to start the day. However, the same couldn't be said for the other four, who were still curled in their sleep. She couldn't just sit here and wait for her brothers to wake, she'd get bored, and watching her brothers in their slumber would be kind of creepy. She decided she was going to go out on the beach to take a nice relaxing stroll before things got busy.

After writing a note on a leaf, she was off for her stroll. The air was crisp and cool, and the water tempted her with every little wave that washed upon the shore. She looked down to examine herself. She was coated in dry, crusted mud, and some dirt was stuck in her claws. So gross. She made her way over to the water's edge, and began to roll around in the cool refreshing water.

Feeling the cool water rinse the filth off her fur was one of the most relaxing feelings on earth. This her first time in such a large body of water. Where she lived, there were no bodies of water this big, and they surely didn't feel this amazing. Feeling the water pulling her body back and forth, it blew her mind how nature could be so strong.

Shame this wouldn't last for long. It wasn't untill she was pulled out almost a foot into the lake before she remmembered her survival classes. "Never, EVER, let yourself be pulled out into the lake. At your size, your an easy meal for any of those pokemon, and they won't hesitate the chance to snag a free snack."

Her eyes went wide as the sound of moving water could be heard from behind her. Her heart sank as she realized she had made a terrible mistake. Quickly she zipped her head to face what was coming her way. At the water's surface, only five feet away, a blue mammalian face, and two white whiskers were waiting. It began to swim real slow, it's tail slowly wagging as it went in for the kill.

A lump in her throat began to swell as her hunter's eyes went from wide open and cheery, to slanted and mischieveous. In one swift moment, it's mouth was open, and he was jetting toward her at high speeds. Within seconds, his teeth were clamped, breaking skin. Kot screamed, in both fear and pain, as the Dewott's smile beamed.

Quickly, he jetted down toward his lair, the Shroomas Cave, biting down on Kot's body with extreme force. Underwater, she continued her screams untill finally her lungs could give no more. They were in his lair now, and his teeth weren't letting up. With every bite he took, she squeaked in pain, bringing a smile to his face.

She was going to die at this rate. Suddenly, the Dewott spat out his catch onto the hard, cold cave floor, right beside the water's edge. She squeaked in pain, she was bleeding out fast, and there was nothing he could do. With all the strength left in her body, she got back on her feet, and quickly scrambled to get away.

Sadly, this wasn't to be. Dewott let out his claws, and in one strike, skewered the poor Dedenne on his paw. Blood dripping, Kot could do absolutely nothing as the Dewott began to raise her to his mouth. She squealed and squealed, however, her cries fell of deaf ears as his mouth opened just enough to pop her tiny head in.

Head in mouth, Kot began to scream and squeal for help. No-one would ever show up, however, for they were in a secluded cave beneath the water's surface. Using just one finger on his paw, the Dewott began to push the tiny, pathetic mouse onto his tongue. Her body was half-way in now, and at this point, she couldn't even stuggle in the tight space provided.

With another push, her entire body was in now. Only her tail remained, wagging with fear as she struggled to escape the Dewott's mouth.

With a pop, her tail was sucked in to greet her body. His cheeks full now, Kot could do nothing but scream as she was being swallowed up by this unknown hunter. With a heavy gulp, Kot began to go down her captor's tight throat.

It wasn't long before Kot had hit his stomach, where her screams could be heard through his tummy as she struggled.

Beren could do nothing as he watched his beloved sister struggle in the belly of that disgusting monster. Her screams began to fade, and much to his horror, the Dewott's stomach had stopped moving completely, other than the occasional muscle movement.

The Dewott sighed, and let out a breath of satisfication. "She's dead, Beren, I ate your sister." The Dewott mocked. "And you know what? I think i'm still a little bit hungry...". Beren's eyes opened wide with fear as he realized for the first time that he no longer had someone to protect him.

His beloved sister, slaughtered before his eyes, and now he was next. He screamed as the Dewott began to skin him with his claws, chanting all the long "I killed your sister, I killed your sister..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Beren woke up immediately, covered in tears. At once, his brother, and beloved sister rushed to see what was the matter. He couldn't even speak, he was so horrified and distraught. He could hardly explain to his family the horrible things he saw in that awful dream. By the time he had finished his story, the entire room had gone silent and cold as they realized just how scared they really were.

Outside the door, a black shade chuckled at his fine work. He loved playing those nasty tricks on the berry carriers, he did it every year to every group. Why? For the hell of it. Proud of his work, he went off happily hopping about with much a skip to his float.

Meanwhile, as the group felt they had rested up enough, they left the berries with the Inn Keeper, as instructed, and made way for their next destination, the Snowy Peaks. Though shaken by the twisted dream, the group wasn't going to give up so easily, and this showed in their determined faces.

Kot knew they'd need to stick together to survive this trip, and Beren's dream further strengthened her determation to do so. If she wasn't going to be the strong one, then who was?


	4. Chapter 3

**A Nasty Surprise**

Chapter 3

As the group went on, they began to realize they could have used a few more hours of sleep. They were beginning to see things that weren't there, like shadows crossing their path, and vivid, terrible scenes began to cross over their minds. They believed the dream poor Beren had must of had them spooked, matched with their lack of sleep.

It became harder and harder to go on as the sun rose into the sky. It was winter, the air was usually crisp and cold this time of day. However, on this day, instead of blessing travelers with refreshing breezes, the plains scorched those who dared to step outside their homes. These were the days the fire pokemon came out to play.

The most common of these pokemon were the Quilava, who usually lived around the base of the mountain. Today, however, they were much farther out in the grass than typical, though the group didn't know any different. Dedenne and Quilava got together pretty well, most vermin did. It was easier for vermin to talk to vermin, as they had much better connections to eachother than other pokemon.

Even with fellow small sized pokemon however, they had to be cautious. They lit their tail with just enough electricity to sting, and kept the leaves on those berries held tight. If there's one thing Kot knew, it was that mice, rats, and shrews all loved berries. She could hardly hold herself from plopping one in her mouth, they had ten left anyway.

However, she knew doing so was a great offense, and as such, she didn't dare. They were only to eat the berries after atleast two had been delivered to a hold, or one if they were going to run out. She was mainly worried about her brothers sneaking one off over herself, though. Her brothers, especially the eldest, were real sneak thieves, while she was better at talking and acting to get her way.

Suddenly, the group stopped. Her brothers didn't dare move an inch. Kot's eyes shot wide open in astonishment of what laid before them. Blood and tufts of fur were scattered on their path, heading into a large hole dug under a rock. Beren looked as if he was about to cry.

The fur surely belonged to a fellow mouse pokemon, of sorts, or maybe a shrew. It was blue, sharp, and bristled. The group felt an ice cold chill run down their spine, knowing that whatever did this could still be around, or even worse. It could be watching them that very second.

Around the fur tufts were what appeared to be reptile tracks of some sort. Three large claws jutted from each print, and a thick tail mark went between the steps. Whatever did this had to have been really aggressive, as to the side of the path they followed, chunks of flesh could be seen in the dirt. This creature either killed for fun, or in raw anger.

The group had decided it'd be best to step off the road for the day, for they had no wishes to see what could have made this terrible mess. Walking around the mess, the group headed out in search for a rest-stop as fast, and quietly as they could.

It was hours later when they finally found a rest station. Their paws were sore, and their tails drooped, drained of any electrical charge they once had. Once inside, they were greeted with deathly silence. Usually rest centers were bustling with conversations of the adventures that occured that day, and of what they were ordering for dinner.

Here, there wasn't a single word to be spoken, or a smile to be shared. The pokemon just slouched over, as if they were depressed, and layed motionless. Curious, Kot made way over to the information counter to investigate the going-ons.

When she arrived at the desk, the informer was no different than his resters, other than the fact he actually spoke. He explained to the group that a wild ghost pokemon was causing nightmares for travelers, literally. It was just in the morning, he explained, that a Fraxure had made his way into the resting center, eyes glowing with raw anger.

"He was trapped in a nightmare." The informer explained, as he got their room keys out. "He came in here, screaming about how we had killed his friends, and how he was going to make us pay..." he sighed, handing them their keys. "He tackled a young Cyndaquil, and started biting the shit out of it, before dragging it outside."

"We were too scared to do anything, the beast looked possessed, almost demonic. It's because of our cowardice, however, that someone lost their life today. That's the group over there that lost him." He said, pointing toward the Quilava. Kot went over to give the group her sorrows, which were accepted with heavy hearts, and then returned to her group with a pout on her lips.

That could have been them, and it could still be them.

The group made way up to their rooms, where they were greeted with a fancy looking wooden door. Inside, it was like a deluxe suite. Cotton beds, a real Pokedex TV, and electric powered lamps rested on the carved tables. They double checked to make sure they were in the right room, and sure enough, they were!

Excited, the group jumped to their beds immediatly, and flicked on the pokedex. They couldn't afford Pokedex Tvs, and this was the first one they'd seen in a long time. These electric devices were amazing to the group, as back in Oran Grove, electricity seemed to not exist at all. Except from them, that is.

Bummer though, that the first channel they turned it to was the news. "The murder was even on TV?" the group thought. The news channel warned that the Fraxure was still enraged, and at large, blocking the mountain path completely. It was advised for pokemon of all ages and sizes to stay away untill the Police could deal with the problem.

The thing is, the group HAD to go up that path tomorrow, for by resting here, they were already going to be a day late. It was decided they were going to take the side path to avoid the Fraxure, and then they'd get back on the main path later on.

Done with the news, the group changed the channel to cartoons for Beren, and began getting ready for bed. Teeth brushed, fur smoothed, and tail properly coiled, Kot was now ready to hit the cotton, and later, to hit the road. This night, the group did indeed sleep soundly. The mice did not make a single squeak as they drifted off into the land of dreams.


End file.
